A Shot from the Past
by FigmentsoftheImagination
Summary: Alex Rider is alone in his world. With everyone he ever cared for,dead, he has nothing left live for. So why is it that he wakes up fourteen again, with Jacky screaming at him to get ready for school? He must of really hit his head on that table. Either that or he was dead. Cause there was no way that time travel could exist...right?"
1. Chapter 1

I had planned for this to be a new idea for Alex Rider so I posted it up...And then it got taken down for having only a sentence written..oops. My bad. It didn't matter anyways cause , apparently someone reviewed and told me that this idea had already been taken..I haven't found the story but I shall! And I shall out do them. XD -_- this happens every frickin time! What the hell? Whenever I come up with a sick new idea someone else has the same idea like a week before...it's happened four times people...FOUR TIMES! Gah! So all I have to do is do it better than the last so watch out!

* * *

Prologue

Sunlight filtered through a bedroom window hitting the face of a sleeping figure.

The sprawled body moaned before burrowing their face into a pillow. Blonde hair poked out from beneath the black covers shining almost golden from the sunlight.

With a growl, Alex sat up and flung the covers from his body.

There went his Saturday plans for sleeping in.

He yawned as he stumbled towards the bathroom putting on articles of clothing as he walked.

A quick glance at the mirror showed tired eyes and a small scar near his temple.

Alex grimaced at the sight if his face. He was nearing the age twenty-five and already he had grey hair. It wasn't easily overlooked either. No. Instead there was a shock of grey, almost silver in coloring near his temple where the scar lay.

He gave a weary sigh and went about his early morning process.

After saying hello to the toilet and brushing his teeth, he made his way to the kitchen and started his coffee.

He opened his front door and reached out for the morning newspaper ignoring the burst of cold wind and the stares from his neighbors. It wasn't exactly his fault that he was never home.

"Good morning," He said with a smile. "How are you, Mr. Winthrow?"

He waved a wrinkled hand in Alex's direction and cheerily grinned.

"I've told you before, call me James. It makes me feel old if you call me Mr."

Alex chuckled. "If you say so." He lifted the newspaper in his hand and waved goodbye."Have a good day then James,"

Jame's eyes crinkled as he told his farewell.

Alex went back into his house and happily poured a cup of black coffee.

He sighed gratefully as the caffeine in his coffee woke him up fully. There was this saying that spies died from habit.

But Alex's morning coffee was a habit he would willingly die for. It was the drink from heaven.

He snapped open the newspaper and began to read.

A frown settled across his face as he scanned the words printed in crime rates were higher than that he particularly cared. But it meant more jobs for jobs meant money and focus. Something he needed dearly since the death of his loved ones.

As the number one MI6 assassin he more than anyone else knew the horrors of being in the business of 's why he now kept to himself. No one would be killed if they associated themselves with him.

Brushing away his depressing thoughts, he stood abruptly, causing his coffee cup to fall from his shaking hands.

"Blimey," He huffed and concentrated on calming himself, breathing in deeply before letting the air release from his lungs.

Damn, flash backs. Damn nightmares. Everything was so distorted within his mind that he didn't even know why he lived anymore. Certainly not to save his loved ones.

He knew how that plan ended anyways. Every last one of them dead.

If only he could join them. If only. But he was no coward. He would rather live this life than commit suicide and risk not seeing them again.

Counting down from ten, he let his frazzled nerves return to their calm state. Maybe he should take therapy again. The nightmares were coming back stronger than ever and these spells of shaking would leave him breathless and defenseless.

He swiped his hand over his forehead and leaned down to pick up the pieces of shattered glass.

How fitting. He was the glass, shattered, but with no one to pick up the pieces.

He smirked. Great, he was becoming a poet, what next? The mental asylum perhaps?

A chuckle erupted from his throat at such thoughts. He had expected to be clinically insane ears ago. But he was too important to be locked up.

Carefully, he stood and moved to dispose of the glass.

The sudden screaming of his trained senses mind perplexed him. There was no danger. right? But it was too late. The nerves in his feet registered the hot liquid beneath him and his mind finally processed that he was falling to the ground.

There was a sickening crunch and the realization that he had hit his head on the table, before all that was left, was darkness.

* * *

"Alex wake up! You'll be late for school!"

He groaned. Great, he though he was over having recurring memories of Jack in his dreams.

Apparently not.

" Go away," he murmured.  
He hated these dreams more than anything. They tempted him with what could never be and what had been.

His eyes began to prickle as she yelled at hm to get off his lazy bum and get dressed or she would toss water on him.

Good ol' Jack. She hadn't deserved such a gruesome death. It should've been him. She had been entirely innocent.

His thoughts were brought to an abrupt stop as he felt cold water being poured into his head and upper body.

His reflexes automatically snapped into place and the person in his room was placed in a choker hold.

Alex froze at the sight of red hair before snarl settled over his features.

"Jacky?" He whispered.


	2. I Think I've Lost My Mind

A review actually helped me on how I wanted this chapter to go. XD They told me Jack would toss people in the morgue for calling her Jacky and I realized they were I got to thinking,"How can I fix that and help my story?" so here you go. XD Thanks Queen. And Thad..I don't know if that was intentionally or not, but your email just disappeared from the review..

* * *

"Jacky," He whispered. Someone was obviously playing a cruel prank on him. He glared at the red haired woman in his arms wanting to break their neck for bringing up old memories.

Suddenly the red head in his arms began to snarl, yowl and spit out vile curses in French.

Wow. He never knew a romantic language could sound so...Barbaric.

"Who the hell are you calling Jacky?"

Alex was surprised by the difference of the tame woman from before. He had assumed that this person was not his old housekeeper, Jack, and instead was an imposter.

But her sudden ferocity at being called, "Jacky," rather than," Jack," brought back emotions he thought he had destroyed.

The woman slipped from his grasp and landed a punch on his stunned features before he snapped out of his state of confusion and defended himself.

Her upper body twisted as she dodged his punch and bent backward at an angle that looked almost painful.

Furious with the woman impersonating Jack, Alex threw a left hook with all of his strength behind it.

It would've killed the woman had it connected with her nose. If being the point. Something caused him to miscalculate his reach and suddenly he was falling forward, his balance awry and his limbs flailing.

He landed instead, against the wall when a punch from the red haired woman sent him flying.

His bones creaked as he stood to his feet and stood guard on his toes ready to slay and murder the woman.

Until he fully took in the sight before him.

"Oh my gosh Alex I didn't know what's wrong with me. I should've known you were only messing around."

A boyish face stared at him with concern and guilt.

Alex's eyes prickled from how long he held them open in shock.

Jack, thinking that he was staring in shock of her actions, immediately moved towards him to fix his battered body.

"Alex! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I hit you." she repeated.

She rushed over and tried to fix the bruise but was only making it worse.

"What were you thinking by calling me Jacky? You know I hate that name."

"Apparently I wasn't thinking." he replied almost mechanically.

She snorted. "Apparently."

_This has to be a dream. Or I really hit my head on that table._

He couldn't comprehend the fact that this was Jack in front of him. Everything that meant reality was destroyed. It shouldn't be possible but it was. No one knew Jack like he did. She was an older sister to him. Someone he would've died for ten times over. And he knew without a doubt, that this was his Jack, dead or alive, it didn't matter.

Suddenly he began to chuckle as he held the bruise on his face.

He was either dead, in a coma, or in the past. The first two seemed the most plausible but his gut screamed at him that nothing in his life was ever plausible or normal.

Besides, he had the Devil's Luck.

Jack, raised an eyebrow at the sound of his laughter.

"Really, Alex, you shouldn't use martial arts on a family member."

He gazed at her with a flat expression.

She glanced downwards guiltily.

"I have an excuse. You called me Jacky. You know I hate being called anything other than Jack."

"Why?"

"Why what?" she asked.

He gave her a pointed look,"Why do you prefer only Jack?"

Like a deer in the head lights, she froze, before pretending to shake it off with a laugh.

"It's nothing."

She squirmed under his blank expression.

"I'm not telling!"

Alex sighed within his soul. Her real name had always bothered him. He loved this woman like no other and after she had died, he had learned all he could. But for some unfounded reason, he hadn't searched for her real name.

Maybe it was because he wanted to hear the answer from her own mouth. That would make sense.

"Now get your bum up and get ready for school. Make sure to tell the headmaster that it's all my fault you're late."

And with that, she exited leaving Alex staring in shock.

"Well that was anti-climatic."

He moved to get dressed for school, all the while glaring at the sight of his school bag loaded with papers and books.

Gosh.

He had forgotten how tedious school was. He wondered what class he was in.  
Maybe Jack could tell him what the date how old he was and maybe she could tell him if he ever had brain damage?

He snickered. Life was just dandy.

He froze mid thought...what about Ian?

"Jack!" He screamed as he bolted downstairs jumping the last four and landing in a crouch.

The red haired woman turned to look at him puzzled.

"What's so urgent that you have to scream?"

Suddenly Alex felt like the child he was pretending to be as he squirmed under her gaze.

"Well, I was kinda wondering when Ian would be back?"

"Your uncle? Oh right!" She smiled brightly.

"He called to tell me that he would be arriving back from his trip either today or earlier tomorrow morning."

He tried his hardest to pretend that he was excited about the arrival of his usually absent uncle but inside he was screaming.

If he remembered correctly, it was today that he was murdered by Yassen Gregorivitch.

Yassen, shit, that was another can of worms he had to open.

Suddenly the idea of time travel didn't seem so appealing.

He thanked Jack and rushed out the front door. And if his life had been an animation you would've seen a cloud of dust in his wake.

Jack stood there with a perplexed expression on her face. She shrugged and dug into her eggs.

Only to spit them out later with a mumble," Too much salt."

* * *

Alex gripped the handles to his bike in a knuckle white grip he ran through his memories of the scene where his uncle had died.. It was at that moment that every thing in his life had changed. And he refused for this life to end like the last. It was a second chance and he was going to make it alright. He had to.

* * *

This  
is literally my face when I saw my inbox. ...O.O... I promise to update each Friday or was it Saturday? Okay so I promise to update each weekend. XD How's that? And I haven't really responded to your reviews..I feel like such a lame person. Thank you sooo much for your ...How do I say this? Umm...Enjoying my writing? Gosh that sounds narcissistic. How bout for taking your time to read my work? XD Haha!


	3. Ian and Yassen duh!

I had planned for this to be updated yesterday..buuut I got carried away with some books I was reading and I really do love to procrastinate. I should be a nicer writer and post more. XD You guys litterally leave me flabbergasted and saying ,"Again?!" Each time I open my email. And the reviews are always so amusing. I got this one just the other day and the person called me a dolt. XD I'm sure it was in a fond way cause they encouraged me and such but if not..meh. I can be really stupid at times.) and then I have this one person who picks and strips at my work to uncover all my flaws. I love it XD Hahahaha! So dear, SimplyMonkey, keep nitpicking away. Oh and I went over the last two chapters and fixed them. XDDDDD Thank you everyone!

* * *

Alex began to pedal harshly away from Chelsea drive, ignoring the burning in his thighs as he strained his muscles past their normal capacity.

His body was that of a fourteen year old and right now, his muscles were not used to the vigorous pumping. He winced at the thought of regaining all his hard earned muscle. That had taken years. For some reason his teenage, body refused to add muscles and weight to its bony frame. He scowled. Not this time around.

Thankfully he still had his memory.

After a while, he turned off the path to school and instead made his way towards a nearby parking lot.

If he remembered correctly, one of his neighbors owned a motorcycle. Maybe he could use that and return it before they noticed.  
Because if not, then he would have to steal a car. And that would get a little more messy than he would prefer.

He slowly entered the lot and scanned the automobiles, frantically searching for the one item that would speed him along quickly and in not such a bulky frame. Finally his eyes spotted the gleam of a telltale black.  
His heart lept as he noticed that it was a Yamaha brand motorcycle. He smiled, relieved, and wasted no time hot wiring the bike to life and slamming the helmet onto his head.  
A chuckle escaped his lips at the low rumble of the engine and the familiar vibrations running through his skin from his feet up. Within seconds, he was on the road speeding towards El sceno de crimo.(Clouseau and the Pink Panther: the scene of the crime...XD).  
Maneuvering and swerving around each car and obstacle was almost easier than playing a video game. He could be thankful for his experience of years on the run for that.

Before long, he had reached the outer country and with a gleeful face,he pulled back the throttle and zoomed ahead. The Yamaha R6 roared as its mileage reached  
higher and higher before he was going at 150 mph and rapidly gaining distance towards Cornwall and Ian.

Not long after he entered the country, he heard the familiar sound of a helicopter rotor whirring loudly. And if the black smoke in the air was any indication then he could say that his uncle was there and had caused some damage.

The helicopter slowly came into view several yards behind a silver car. His uncle's car.

He put on a burst of speed and nearly gasped at the sight of a fair-haired man dangling from a cable by his feet. Shit. He would notice the Grach wielding Russian anywhere.

The throttle of the motorcycle was pulled all the way back, and a sudden roar ripped through the air, loud enough to be heard over the whirring of the helicopter rotor.  
The assassin snapped his head around at the sudden intrusion of another person and pinpointed the disruptive character. Namely, Alex.

Alex ignored Yassen and instead payed attention to the silver BMW that his uncle drove.

With his instincts screaming at him to stop he elbow dragged around the car in a vicious circle, causing the car to screech to a stop. Alex threw himself off the bike as the whiplash sent it flying into the air.

Alex suppressed a scream as his body hit the front windshield of his uncle's car with a sickening crack as an explosion sounded in the air. He winced as fire rained down on his back. A quick glance behind him showed him that the bike had flown into the air and hit the low flying helicopter.

So much for returning his neighbor's bike.

He pointedly ignored the trickle of blood that ran down his arm and glared through the fractured window to see his uncle with a shocked expression, his face tinted red from the flames in the sky.

Alex's eyebrow ticked furiously at the music blaring loudly from the speaker system. His uncle had died while jamming to music? Really?

A shot near Alex's head caused him to twist from his place on the hood. Yassen's blue eyes glared at him as he held a knife in hand that undoubtedly cut the cable he had been attached to. Bloody Yassen with his nine lives.

Right now Alex was more than grateful for the helmet covering his head and hiding his identity. If there was one thing he didn't want, it was to be added onto Yassen's list of future kills or being discovered by Ian..That would be one hell of a conversation that he was not willing to explain.

Moving quickly, he dashed out of Yassen's firing range and hid behind the silver BMW as a gunshot rang out, not from Yassen's gun. He smiled faintly. Good, Ian had his heads out of the music clouds and was more than aware by now of the threat to his life.

With a smirk covering his features Alex slid into the passenger side of the car and gently searched the glove compartment. If there was one convenient place to hide a gun it would be there.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Asked his uncle pointing another gun at him behind his back.

Shit. He forgot how skilled his uncle was like he had eyes in the back of his head. A quick glance at the back of his head ended that line of thought.

"Nothing," He murmured changing his voice as much as possible. The French accent had to help somewhat. Ian was lucky Alex was on his side or he'd be dead by now. If he could have a gun that is.

A small snort echoed from Ian's mouth.

"Nothing he says. After riding in on a Yamaha R6, successfully crashing a helicopter, and gaining Yassen's attention under five minutes is bloody hell not nothing."

Alex winced. So much for anonymity.

The clatter of metal on the asphalt alerted Alex to the amount of ammunition his uncle had run through. He didn't need to listen long to know that his uncle would soon be weaponless. He didn't risk his neck just to see his uncle die.

In a split-second decision, he lunged for the glove department and whipped out the silver pistol that lay there.

Ian immediately turned his attention back to him and aimed to kill.

"Bastard!" He screamed as he narrowly dodged the bullet. "I'm on your side." He screamed cursing wildly in Spanish and on occasion French.

Ian's eye brow rose slightly at this."Please excuse my caution for not believing you."

That was more like his uncle. Cautious to a fault and stubborn as a mule.

Cursing his uncle's hardheadedness he sucked in a deep breath before screaming,"Yassen!"

Immediately his uncle's and Yassen's gunshots stopped.

Ian watched in shock as the man slipped out of the car and moved towards Yassen, gun in hand. What idiot called out Yassen's name and walked towards him armed? Did he have some sort of death wish?

Meanwhile Yassen was thinking along the same lines but with more amusement. His job to kill Ian Rider was far more entertaining than he had predicted.

Alex panted harshly as he stalked towards the assassin. He didn't give a shit about the Grach pointed at his chest or his uncle's silver pistol.

"I swear I will bloody strip you of your guns and have you eating dirt within a minute if you don't lower that gun and negotiate like normal people."

A fair eyebrow rose along with the twist of his lips. "Really?"Yassen drawled. "You are in no room to talk about negotiating. There's nothing you can say or do that will deter me from my mission."

Alex felt the familiar twinge of anger and annoyance as he dealt with the world's most infuriating man.

Goading him into being rash and attack recklessly...well it would work. If only Alex wasn't so familiar with his antics.

Alex narrowed his eyes as he ran through a plan within his mind. It was risky. But it would be worth it.

"What if I told you I was just a kid?"

He grinned at the stunned silence and let his helmet drop to the ground, revealing his boyish face to the two men.

" Yo, long time no see Ian?"

His uncle's face looked at him flabbergasted.

"Alex?" He whispered in disbelief.

"In the flesh." He said smirking.

Man it was fun to see his uncle caught off guard. It was such a rare sight.

Yassen however, had lowered his gun from its target: Alex's heart.

"What is a boy doing interfering with a spy's and assassin's business?" He asked with a deceptively calm voice.

"MI6 sent me."

A suppressed gasp escaped Ian's lips.

"Kidding. I was going out for a joy ride and I saw you guys. Thought it would be cool to see a fight."

Ian seemed somewhat relieved with his explanation. Yassen on the other hand, narrowed his steely eyes. Nothing got past that assassin.

Alex fidgeted slightly. Now for the real risk. Carefully, under the eye of the wary Russian, he mouthed one word. Or rather, one name. And it was enough for the assassin to stiffen in repressed shock.

Yassen's eyes narrowed dangerously. This person was playing a very dangerous farce. But for now he would acquiesce his role in the game.

With a sharp glare at Ian he spoke," You are spared this time. Next time we meet, you are dead."

And with on last glance at Alex the assassin left driving off in his uncle's previously owned BMW.

Alex ignored his uncle's permanently stunned expression as he pointed out the obvious.

"The Russian just stole our means of transportation. Better call Jack."


	4. Bridge Chapter

My gosh you guys...I'm so pissed. I nearly cried. I was writing this out and my computer shut down...so I lost all my work for this chapter yesterday...Just as i was editing it. I'm so sorry that it's such a bland chapter. But I wanted to get up what I remembered for this chapter. I shall try to make the next chapter extra

Thank you again! Oh my gosh I love all the reviews. I guys the third time really is the charm. XD You guys leave me speechless.

And Simply Monkey...This chapter is sooo not edited. XD So hold off on the editing comment until next week. XD Then you can go all out.

* * *

"The Russian just stole our only means of transportation. Better call Jack."

Ian tossed him his phone and Alex immediately called Jack.

They sat in awkward silence as they waited. Alex peeked a glance at Ian from the corner of his eyes.

"Sooo."

"So."

"About today, and the car, and I just wanted to say sorr.."

"Don't apologize." His uncle interrupted. "You were breaking the law by joy riding but you intervened with Yassen's plans and saved my life in the process."

"Jack's going to be pissed."

"That's an understatement if I ever heard one."

Alex chuckled softly.

"Yeah."

"Whose bike was that by the way?"

Alex averted his eyes from his uncle's searching gaze, "I'm not saying it was, but it might have been our neighbors."

Ian stared at him with a blank expression before sighing.

"Ah. You're paying for the damage."

"With what money?"

Ian raised a brow.

"You're smart. You'll figure something out. I didn't teach you how to hot wire a bike so you could steal it...

Alex scowled.

_"No,"_ thought Alex bitterly. _"It was so I could become a spy and oh I don't know, become a murderer...great lessons uncle. "_

Sensing his mood change Ian smiled at him reassuringly.

"At least you're not your father. He was ten times worse always getting in trouble. And he roped me along with him all the time."

His voice took on a wistful note. Alex listened intently as his uncle began to reminisce his younger days when John was still alive.

It was unusual that his tight lipped uncle was so loose lipped today.

Being a spy and all.

Maybe it was intentional.

Maybe Ian was frightened by their near death situation and was trying to make up for the years lost.

Either way, Alex was more than pleased to hear Ian renegade about his brother, and his father.

He fidgeted as he awaited Jack's arrival and winced as he jarred his injured arm.

Right. He had forgotten in the moment of adrenaline that he had been more rash than usual. He snorted. How he had he ever survived all those years as a spy?

He tuned his ears to his uncle's words as they waited for Jack's arrival.

Suddenly the sight of a small car slowing down chilled Alex's blood.

It was Jack. And she did not look pleased at all. Flaming red hair shined under the sun's rays as it framed Jack's paling face. One look at the scene behind Ian and Alex was enough to leave her speechless.

Alex gulped.

Ian stood stiffly.

And Jack? Well, Jack glared. Scorched them where they stood.

Immediately Alex raised his finger to point it at his uncle.

"It's his fault!" Two voices yelled.

Alex gaped as he discovered his uncle was pointing at him.

"My fault!? You're the one who almost got himself killed!"

"I'm not the one who stole our neighbor's bike!"

"You might as well have been the one to steal it! You're the one who taught me how to hot wire any vehicle!"

Ian paused as he thought of a possible response.

Alex grinned as he childishly argued with his father figure.

He missed his younger years.

Just as Ian's face lit up as he thought of his newest come back, a hand reached out to grab their ears.

"And what, do you two think you are doing?"

They gulped and slowly lifted their faces to be stared down by a pair of fiery and very, disappointed eyes.

Not a second later, Jack, with her face red, began to yell at the both of them for being reckless.

She then smack Alex upside the head and led them into the car.

To say the ride back was silent would be a _huge_ understatement.

* * *

Alex nursed his wounded arm as Ian whispered to Jack in the kitchen. Unfortunately, the spy in him urged him to sneak down stairs to hear what they were talking about. Even thought he knew that whatever it was they were conversing about, they would tell him.

He sighed. And before he was even aware of his own movements, he snuck down the stairs and perched near the railings.

"I told you, It's too dangerous to keep living like you do. Do you want Alex to become like you?"

Silence met Jack's question. A small gasp echoed in the kitchen.

"Ian! How dare you! I don't care that every other person in your family was a spy, Alex will be excluded from such a living."

"I...I know. I fear that my enemies won't care for my opinion though. I try my hardest to exterminate any risk to Alex's life...but I'm not perfect. And My employers are the lesser evil if you know what I mean."

_I sure as hell do._ Alex though with a grimace. _MI6 isn't that different from Scorpia in their programs and opinions. But they are the lesser evil._

"Besides, if anything should ever happen to me, Alex would have enough experience to take care of himself."

Jack sighed.

"I don't like it one bit, but I understand. Now sit down and be still. I have to disinfect your wounds."

"Be careful would ya?"

A smack echoed out.

"Ow! I apologize! Geez woman. What Ash ever saw in you I will never know."

Another smack echoed as Alex moved back upstairs.

With a small smile on his face, he slipped into bed and stared at the ceiling above him.

Ian had truly cared.

And that was enough to make Alex happier than he could remember in the longest time.


	5. Bridge Chapter Continued

I decided to post this little tid-bit because of New Years...

Yassen is a little out of character...Okay he's way out of character. But I'm not Anthony so whatever I write is going to be OOC or AU...XD (Oh...And I recently read Russian Roulette so a lot of info was from that book. Diary, Yasha, etc.)

My unofficial beta...SimplyMonkey...You may go ahead and nitpick away at my work. if you want.

Disclaimer: I am not Anthony Horowitz.

**Happy New Years!**

* * *

Continuation of chapter **Bridge...**

Brown eyes snapped open as honed senses alerted Alex to a disturbance.

The rhythm was broken.

The annoying chirping of crickets and the small rattling sounds from his window was not to be heard.

Alex's body tensed as he felt the wind kiss his skin.

He had not left his window open when he had gone to bed.

Someone was in his room.

He continued to breathe deeply pretending to be asleep as he inched his hand towards his hidden gun.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Alex froze at the softly spoken words.

"Yasha," he whispered.

There was no warning before he was yanked out of bed and slammed against the wall.

Alex choked as Yassen gripped his neck in a vise like grip.

"How do you know that name?" He snarled as he tightened his hold on Alex's neck.

He gurgled as he tried to reply but the pressure closed off his voice.

Instead he sent a pointed glare downwards at the hand closing off his air supply and scrabbled at the hand holding him.

Damn his weak body.

The blonde man gave a wary stare before loosening his hold.

"Speak," He commanded.

Alex took in huge gulping breaths as he sent a glare in Yassen's direction.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

The normally steely eyes turned blue as the assassin moved to sit down.

Alex knew that Yassen was trying to appear nonchalant but in reality he was waiting for Alex's guard to drop before he made his move.

"Everything,"

"Everything?" Alex snorted. And then he began to laugh loudly. Almost hysterically.

"Even you, would not want to know my story."

The Russian's eyes took on a calculating look as he briefly profiled the teenager in front of him.

This was no ordinary teen. At a glance yes, he appeared normal. But once you got past it all you would notice the small details.

And right now, Yassen could read that this boy, no...man, was not someone to fool around with.

Weary eyes met and in a silent communication that only the two understood.

Alex sent a small grin towards his way before turning his back on the assassin.

Yassen zeroed in on that small action.

Rule as a spy; never leave one's back turned.

Yet this teenager had done just that.

Either he was more foolish than he thought, or Yassen had underestimated him.

"Wait a sec and I'll be back with something to drink. No funny business. I promise."

Yassen scoffed mentally. He wouldn't be alive if he had ever trusted a promise made to him.

But even with his mental thoughts of disbelief he nodded his silent agreement and watched as Alex glided out of the room.

Alex returned shortly with two cups of coffee. Both black.

He took a sip from one before handing it over to the assassin.

He rolled his eyes at the barely noticeable glance Yassen gave the cup.

"It's not poisoned. I just drank out of it."

"Yes, but you could be immune to any of the poisons affects if you were trained."

"True. But then again, you should already have trained your systems to ignore many poisons. Making the drink, and poison, ineffective."

Yassen raised the cup to his lips and stared into his eyes as he took a small sip.

They sat in silence, sipping their drinks and watching each other warily.

"From where did you learn my name?" Yassen asked, breaking the silence.

"A diary."

Blue eyes snapped upwards in shock.

"Whose?" He demanded.

"Yours."

There was a shatter mingled with a splashing sound as Yassen's cup fell on the wooden floors.

Alex tensed at the sudden movements and slowly inched his hand towards his belt. He had expected a violent reaction but not on this level. Yassen would more than likely kill him.

The assassin stared dumbfounded before he recovered and had his gun in hand.

Suddenly, where there had once been peace, there was now a tense and violent silence.

Two assassins stood in concentration; a gun in each of their hand and both, pointed at their opponent's foreheads.

Alex rose an eyebrow at the sight of the Grach in Yassen's hand.

"Still carrying around that Russian gun?"

Yassen bit back," A Beretta? How typical of you."

"Can't be choosy when it comes to life and death."

"I can't say the same."

Alex bit his lower lip as he contemplated his situation.

"I assume that you laced Ian's and Jack's food?

"It was their drinks. Not their food."

"Of course. Like that makes any difference. What did you give them?"

"A sleep-inducer."

"How nice of you to not kill them. Will they hear us if we suddenly decide to shoot?"

"I doubt it. The neighbors might. And I'm a contract killer. Not a murder."

"Same thing. Well then, let's hope you have a silencer on that gun."

And that was the last warning before both assassins shot.

Alex's heart raced at the familiar crawl of blood as it streamed down his forehead and around his nose.

It left a warm trail on his cheeks, feeling oddly enough like tears.

"I knew you didn't have it in you," Alex whispered.

Yassen stood. A complete mirror to Alex as blood trickled down his forehead and cheeks.

He grinned around the blood.

"The same goes for you."

Both shots had barely grazed the tip of their heads, leaving behind a line of shorn hair and a bleeding wound.

Alex smirked as he realized how close to death he had been.

He had played a game of chicken with an assassin and escaped with his life.

With his heart racing, Alex lowered his gun and slowly moved to wipe the blood from his face.

Yassen mimicked him before returning to his seat.

"As much as I would love to kill you, it is not a habit of mine to kill a teen no matter how jaded they are."

"Hmm. And there is also the enigma surrounding me that you would love to solve."

Yassen nodded his head in agreement. "I must admit. I am rather curious to how you discovered my diary let alone get your hands on it."

"It's pretty dumb to have a diary in the first place."

"Every man has a weakness. That just happened to be mine."

"And to answer your question I found it a long time ago. Strange that you would leave it hidden within your car keys."

Alex watched as Yassen suppressed his urge to fidget. A diary was pretty girly. And personal for that matter.

"How long ago?" He asked quietly.

"I'd say...about three years ago."

Yassen's mind raced as he processed the boy's words.

Three years ago and Alex would have been barely eleven. Let alone know of his existence or that of his diary. No one knew of his diary.

Until now.

"You can't be telling the truth."

"Since when have you been concerned about the truth?"

Blue eyes turned icy.

"Since my life was on the line."

Alex frowned. "I don't think it would be wise to tell you."

Yassen watched as Alex contemplated his decision.

"You would figure it out later I suppose. And I do need your help. I can't do this on my own."

The Russian listened intently as Alex decided to spill his secret.

The boy was making no sense with his rambling. What did he mean he needed his help? And what with?

Alex took in a calming breath before he let it out in one big rush.

"Imfromthefuture."

"Say that again?" Yassen asked.

Alex repeated himself, slower this time. "I don't now how the bloody hell it happened...but I'm from the future."

Crickets chirped loudly in the silence.

Alex waited for the explosion and words of disbelief.

"I believe you."

Well... he certainly hadn't expected that.

* * *

I'm going to be cruel and end it there. Leaving Cliffys (believe it or not) actually encourage me to write more. It's more fun that way...XD Happy New Years.


End file.
